Lives Linked Across Time
by freedomnova
Summary: Many years ago Klaus fell in love but the couple was cursed to always lose eachother.She made a promise to always comeback never knowing who he is she falls in love with him each time he finds her again.Each time with a new face she always is drawn tohim,but this time its diffrent her face is diffrent but her eyes remains this time she hates him, her name Caroline.Better sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** A Long time ago they fell in love, but were cursed to always lose each other. Over his long life Klaus has watched her die many times. Each time her loss takes a bit more of his humanity with her. Every time they find each other they get less and less time in each others arms before she dies. Each time with a new face, but he can always find her because of her eyes they always remain the same. Now it has been two hundred years since he has last seen her. He threw himself in to his life as a monster to forget finding her again, but now it seems he has stumbled upon her again, but has he cursed her to death? And why this time is she so different then all the other times? Why does she hate him when she always used to be drawn to him? Why is she a vampire? Rated T for now, rating may go up.

* * *

**"It is said some lives are linked across time. There are certain people connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages, destiny."**

Klaus sat staring at the fire that roared in the large fireplace scotch in hand. His mind on Caroline he saw her smile heard her laugh echo through his mind. Could it really be that she had come back to him? Could Caroline been the only woman that ever captivated his heart? The only woman he had ever loved? He thought back to everything that had happened in his long life. He heard another laugh and saw another smile, so much like Caroline's. Never had it been this hard before, never had she fought her feelings for him. She had always fallen in love with him time and time again. His hand tightened around his glass as he heard her voice from the last time he had found her gasping for air like ever time he found her over the years.

"_I love you, even though you made me forget everything I still fell in love with you, even though my memories were tempered with I kept falling in love with you all over again." Her voice was an echo a whisper. "No matter how many times I'm reborn I'll keep falling in love with you Klaus." _

"_No please." He heard his own voice began chocking back his tears he knew he was losing her all over again, he had lost her many times but the pain never seemed to get easier. Her hand reached up and touched his face._

"_So is that ok Klaus and as I'm reborn I'll fall in love with you over and over again. I'll keep falling in love with you." She took her last breath and as she did her hand fell from his face and hit the ground. She was gone again. _

That was almost two hundred years ago and it had been the tenth time he watched her die, a curse his beloved mother cast upon her to keep them apart, to make Klaus suffer. She had always been human and Klaus had learned the hard way every time he tried to feed her his blood it was like poison to her, if he tried to give her his blood she would choke and die in his arms nothing he did could ever keep her alive. She always changed over the years never looking the same and it was always hard to spot her for she never remembered him, the first time he had met her he compelled her to forget him due to his mother's warning and for a while she did. Yet he hadn't had the power to stay away and she fell in love with him again, once his mother found out she had cursed the girl, cursed him that if they kept getting together he would have to watch her die time and time again. He tried to stay away, but never could. The past two hundred years had been the longest that he had spent without looking for her. After her last death he felt the last of his humanity die he didn't want to find her again or rather he couldn't. After her death each time he grew worse and worse. His mother hadn't realized that she had been the only thing in this world that grounded him, he had wanted to be a better man for her and only her with her gone he didn't fight his instincts he let himself be lost in the monster that he was. These past two hundred years he was worse then he had ever been going half mad with finding ways to create his hybrids as long as he threw himself into his work he could ignore the pull to find her.

Now here was Caroline he hadn't been searching in any way he liked being alone. He didn't have to think of what anyone thought he didn't have to be a better man. He wondered if Caroline was truly her come back to him. The thing that puzzled him every other time she had come back to him she had wanted to be with him before she even had memories of him. She had always been drawn to him in the past, all part of the curse. Yet Caroline wanted nothing to do with him, she fought him she hated him. And she was a vampire; in the past she had always been human. He brought the scotch to his mouth he had to stop thinking about his lost love he couldn't find her again; if he did he would lose her. He couldn't do that again he was just coming to grips with it with losing her again.

"_Stop it Klaus stop making me forget!" he heard her voice yell._

"_Don't you understand you will die!" he yelled back at her._

"_I don't care, if I get a life with you no matter how short it will be long enough because I'm with you, because I found you again!" her eyes found his and her voice softened. "And you found me." _

"_And what about me?" he asked, "What about when I lose you?"_

"_Just know I will find you again." She placed her hand on the side of his face, "I'll always find you." _

"_And I'll always look for you." He said as he kissed her, he couldn't stay away no matter how much he tried. He just loved her too much she was worth the pain he would feel when she was gone._

He had to do something, he had to stop thinking about her, if he kept this up he would look for her, he would try and see if Caroline was truly her. No not again. He wouldn't feel that pain again she wasn't here to convince him to keep fighting for what they had. He placed the scotch on a table ready to go out on a hunt, to kill someone to do something that she would never approve of. As long as he acted like a monster it was easy to stay away from his hunt for her if he knew he was doing what she hated he pretended she wouldn't want him to look for her. He went to his front door and opened it ready to leave but as he opened it he ended up face to face with Caroline. _Crap_. He thought the only girl in town he wanted to stay away from, but couldn't. The only girl that made him feel like that in two hundred years.

"Caroline." He said as he couldn't fight the smile that flew to his lips, "What do I owe this pleasure."

"I." She stopped, "I'm looking for Tyler." She said softly, but something in her eyes told him there was more.

"Is that all?" he asked his eyes locked on hers and for a moment it seemed he could see into her soul and know everything she was feeling just from those eyes. _No_. He thought. _This is her_. He knew those eyes, every body she was in, ever time she was reborn her eyes always stayed true he could always tell her from her eyes. "Caroline what's wrong love?" he asked his voice showed his worry.

"Nothing." She said, "I'm just looking for Tyler."

"Is something wrong with Elena?"

"Always Elena everyone always worries about her." Caroline said with a weak sigh. "I have to go."

He didn't like the sound of weakness in her voice, he knew now that she was his love reborn, but now that he knew such her life was a ticking time bomb she was going to die now and all because he looked into her eyes and found her once again. "Caroline wait." He said to her, "I know something isn't right with you, why are you so tired?"

"It's not your job to worry about me Klaus." She turned to leave but stumbled forward catching her self on a rocking chair. He rushed to her side.

"Caroline!"

"Leave me alone Klaus." She said as she looked up at him. Her eyes showed nothing but hate. How could this be his girl? Every time in the past it had been so easy for her to fall for him. This was good right? A sign that he needed to stop chasing her, to stop chasing the dream of ever being happy.

"I could never leave you alone love." He said softly, "Remember I fancy you." He smirked slightly.

"Klaus-" she was going to say more but she swayed on her feet and began to fall. Klaus moved faster then even he thought he could and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were closed. What was wrong with her? He carried her carefully into his house and up to a spare bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed and sat next to her as he pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. Was this simply the curse? Was she dying from something unknown from magic all because he knew who she was? Every time he found her in the past years their time together got shorter and shorter together. If she was dying now form the curse this was the shortest they had together. She hadn't even remembered any of her past with him, she hated him. She only knew the monster that he was, the monster he became. She knew nothing of the man he could be with her by his side.

* * *

**AN- I have no idea where this came from, but if I get a few reviews saying they like this I will continue with flash backs to her past lives that he meets time and time again and falls for each time. Just something short that came to mind when I was watching a bunch of videos on youtube about these two. **

**The quote in the beginning came from Prince of Persia Sands of Time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- some parts might not follow exactly along the lines of the show about Klaus's past.**

* * *

**When We Learn How To Fly**

**We Forget How To Walk**

**When We Know What We Want**

**We Forget What We Need. **

_Even though his siblings were vampires as well Klaus still felt different, he still felt like a monster that was truly alone. He watched as everyone moved around the village in their daily activates. Some people watched him in fear everyone feared him, no one loved him he heard people talking a distance off so he turned his head to find where the new voices were coming from. His eyes fell upon a beautiful blonde girl standing behind an older man and woman. Who were they? He knew everyone in this village but not them. Hardly anyone traveled in this dangerous world, he enjoyed feeding off beautiful woman perhaps he could allow himself to feed off her many of the girls had become a bore to him. New blood. Her eyes looked up and locked on his own. He felt a strange feeling within him like warmth after a rainy day that only a fire could bring. Something about her seemed different he saw no fear in her eyes. Even though he compelled the villagers to forget what he did to them something always seemed to make them fear him almost like survival instincts. Yet this girl showed no hint of fear. Their eyes stayed locked for a long time Klaus couldn't bring himself to look away her eyes captivated him. What surprised him next was that she looked away acting as if she hadn't even seen him. She turned and walked over to a horse that pulled a cart she placed her hands on the horses muzzle and smiled. Normally someone so far away couldn't hear what she said, but he wasn't normal._

"_You did well." She said softly to the horses, "We made it" The horse seemed to respond to her affection and nickered softly as it leaned its head on her. Her voiced seemed to sing. Klaus didn't think it was ever possible but a woman, by a human, captivated him. A woman who didn't give him a second glance, not due to fear but due to no interest. _

Klaus watched Caroline as she slept as his memory of when he first truly met her. That had been the only other time she was blonde every other time she had either had black hair, brown or red. Except when they first met, her first life she had been a beautiful blonde much like Caroline. How had he been blind to it for so long? He thought to the party his mother had thrown a while back, he thought of Caroline with the horse outside. How had he not seen it then, she always loved horses every life she lived. While she never remembered him right away the horses seemed to stay with her. Something he was almost jealous of, horses seemed to always have her love but he always had to remind her of her love for him.

He was worried; worried about Caroline she hadn't moved since she collapsed while she didn't look like she was in distress anymore instead just sleeping he knew it was more. He tried to wake her but she never flinched she never opened her eyes or spoke a word, just frozen as if locked within her sleep. Was it possible for this curse to have hit so soon?

"Your going to die this time and you don't even know why." He whispered as he placed his hand on the side of her face, perhaps that was a sign that this was the last time he would find her. Each time they got less and less moment's together maybe this would be the last he would have his heart broken. He didn't want to lose her but there was nothing he could do it was no use fighting his mother's curse. He just wished his love were strong enough to break the curse like in that movie that the kids of this time loved. What did it say? That true loves kiss was the strongest magic of all? He shook his head. It was no use he was going to lose Caroline. "Wake up dove." He said softly, "Open those beautiful eyes and look at me." He waited hoping she could hear him and would obey, but nothing. "If you die I will do something horrible and it will be your fault." He whispered, "I can't do this I can't keep losing you." He closed his eyes, "Why did you have to come here? Why did you come to me?" She didn't come to me; she came looking for Tyler the man she loves. Never before had he had to try and make her love him when she was in love with another.

He heard his phone ring but he didn't care enough to go to it he didn't want to lose any moments he had left. He was torn between happiness and sorrow. He was together with the one he loved again, but while he loved her, she hated him. While he was with her now, he would lose her soon. He meant the truth when he had said that Love was a Vampire's greatest weakness. He felt weak now he always did when she was around because while he wanted to believe himself the most powerful in this whole world with her around he knew he wasn't he knew he couldn't stop her death which meant he wasn't powerful at all. "If only I had walked away, if only I had never met you." He said softly.

"_My name is Klaus." He said with a smirk in his cocky manner. _

"_Hello." The blonde said as she tended to her horse hardly looking up at him. _

"_I don't believe I caught your name." he said his smile still on his face. _

"_That's because I didn't give it." She replied shortly. Klaus felt his smile fade, no girl spoke to him that way, no girl acted that way they feared him and at least pretended to enjoy his company, no one sent him away other then his sister the only girl ever rude to him. Instead of wanting to rip her head off he was captivated once more, he wanted to win her over without his vampire ways. "And why is that?"_

"_I know your type." She said looking up at him, "Handsome, strong the guy that every girl wants." She paused, "and thinks he can get any girl he pleases."_

"_And what's so wrong with being that guy?" he asked his smirk returning_

" _That's not the guy I want." She said as she began to lead the horse away. _

"_Why not?" he asked his pride almost hurt._

"_You are not my type." She said over her shoulder, "so I its pointless to even try." _

_He let her walk away as his eyes followed her. He truly did fancy her. _

He shook his head for a moment as he remembered the first time he spoke to her, while all her other lives she was drawn to him and loved him each time the first life she didn't. The first life she wanted nothing to do with him at first. She resisted him, she hated him. Much like the way Caroline was. He hadn't truly realized it before this moment, but all her following lives she wasn't exactly the girl he had fallen in love with. She didn't seem to have the fire from when they first met, until now, until Caroline. She had the fire that all her other lives lacked. And her name, their names were much the same. "Caroline, if you hear me please just open your eyes." He paused, "you promised me once that you would fall in love with me again and again, open your eyes get better and give us the chance, give me the chance to win you over once more."

* * *

**You Don't Even Know My Name**

**You Will See Someday**

**That All Along The Way**

**I Was Yours To hold. **

"_Go for a walk with me." He didn't like begging, but perhaps it would work with her._

"_No." she replied flatly and offered no more._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't like you." She said as she walked trying to get him to leave her alone._

"_Why what have I done?" he asked, "Do you fear me?"_

"_Not at all." She said, "I don't fear you at all you seem to think to can scare everyone around you, bully them make them listen and I'm not going to be one of them." _

"_I can see that already." He smirked at her, "That's what I like I don't intimidate you." _

"_Well you can't have everything you like." She told him, "That's life." _

"_Not my life I take what I want." He replied smuggling._

"_Will you take me?" she asked him._

"_Maybe not today." He replied smartly, "but one day you will show up at my door step and want me to show you everything life has to offer."_

"_You can dream." She told him, "But that is all it will ever be." _

"_I know your name now." He told her his smirk still on his lips._

"_Just because you asked around means nothing I never gave it to you so it means nothing you know what it is."_

"_Cara, don't be like that." He said, "just be with me you won't regret it." _

"_I already regret this little time I've spent with you." She told him. _

"_This is a festival at least let me get you a drink."_

"_I'd rather die of thirst." She said shortly as she disappeared within the crowed of people. _

"_Come on get to know me." What had he done to repulse her so much?_

"_I've seen your type Klaus." She told him, "I know you."_

"_Ah but you think you do, you don't not really." He tried flirting but it wasn't working. This girl was a puzzle he would figure out. _

"This can't be the curse." He mumbled, "It's not enough every time I watch you die it get harder and harder, but this is so simple." He still sat next to Caroline as she slept in her coma like state. "I mean what would be the point in you dying if you don't remember me, what would be the point in watching you slip away without that proof of who you really are? Without that hope that maybe we could have a chance together?" He shook his head, "I will figure this out." He said softly "Sweetheart that is a promise." Over his many years he hadn't seen anything like this, a vampire falling into a coma without any werewolf venom. What had she been doing? Was Tyler the cause? There was so much to try and figure out. The company she kept had a knack for getting in trouble, trouble he always had to pull her out of. His eyes were on the beautiful vampire in front of him this was the first time she was a vampire. He thought of her second life, her third, and her sixth each time he had tried to feed her his blood each time it failed. Yet here she was a vampire before him, "Was it just my blood?" he asked her, "Am I poison to you?" _No._ That couldn't be it she had his blood not to long ago when she got bit by a werewolf and it had healed her. "Every time I think I have this curse figured out I find that I don't." he hated feeling useless, he hated knowing he wasn't as powerful as he led everyone to believe, after all he couldn't keep a single simple girl safe in all his years of life.

"_Easy boy." Klaus said as he ran his hand down the neck of his favorite stallion. He continued to groom the uneasy horse. "A storm must be coming." He said aloud to the horse knowing his voice would sooth the animal, "you only get this jumpy truly bad weather is to come upon us." The horse slowly began to settle nibbling at a few strands of hay. _

"_You speak to him like he will speak back." Cara's voice spoke from behind him. _

"_He understands." Klaus said hardly turning his head away from his horse. He didn't like the fact Cara was here with him now he had yet to think of a plan to get her to fall for him. He tried talking to her, asking her for walks, giving her presents, nothing worked. Now here she was walking up to him to strike a conversation as if to gloat as say, you will never catch me. _

"_I can see that." She said as she entered the stall next to him, "My mare lives next to him and I have seen how wild he is, yet with you in there he looks like a horse that a child could tend to."_

"_He just knows me." Klaus said, "he doesn't like strangers."_

"_Or loud noises, strange lights, smells, sights, anything that isn't in his normal day." She added. "I have yet to see a stable boy that isn't afraid of him." _

_Klaus just smiled as she continued on speaking. _

"_He reminds me a lot of you." She added shortly_

"_And why is that?" Klaus continued to groom his steed as he spoke to the girl. _

"_Mean tempered, enjoying the fear in others, holding power, yet beautiful." She told him._

"_You think I'm beautiful?" Klaus asked a smirk on his face._

"_That's all you got out of that?" she asked, "I always think your mean tempered and hate the way you enjoy when others fear you." _

"_But not you." He added._

"_What?" she asked_

"_You don't fear me." He paused then glanced at his horse then back to her, "or my horse."_

"_No." She told him, "I fear neither of you." _

"_Good." He turned back to his horse, "Go for a ride with me." He added._

"_Never." She turned to her horse."_

"_Ah." He said, "I knew it."_

"_Knew what?" she asked, "that I would say no? I've been saying no for weeks it wouldn't take more then a small child to figure out I would just say no again." _

_He loved that fire, the way she fought him, but he now had a plan. "No." he told her, "I knew you would never want to take my horse and I on in a race." He had tried to woo her the way men woo normal women, but she was different he would have to challenge her. _

"_What?" she was confused now._

"_You don't think your horse is any match for mine or your riding skills any match for my own." He put down his brush._

"_I never said anything of the sort." He heard the anger in her voice, or was it fire? What ever it was he knew he had her, he knew she wasn't going to let him get away with the thought she was scared to race him. _

"_Really?" he had to act like all he wanted was the race, "Prove it." _

"_Fine." She told him, "But lets make this interesting."_

_He liked the sound of that, he smiled, "And how so love?" _

"_If I win you leave me alone, never ask me to ride again, or on a walk you let me be." She told him._

"_And if I win?" he liked where this was going._

"_Then I will consider you." She paused, "as a possible suitor." _

"_And you will walk with me, dine with me?" he asked her_

"_Yes."_

"_Get your horse ready and we will see who wins." Klaus said his playful smirk upon his lips._

* * *

**AN- So more? Tell me what you guys think from here on out I will do one full chapter on the past, then the next a full chapter of the present, or do you guys like the bits of past and present together in the same chapters? **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Ok so I made a video on youtube (it sucks I haven't made a video in a long long long time.) but the person I used to Ari was Morgana from the show Merlin.**

* * *

Three days. Caroline had been laying in bed three days now and Klaus hadn't left her side. If this was to be the end he was going to be by her side for as many moments as he could. "I had a dream." He said softly looking at the sleeping girl, "About us about the time when you were a princess." He wished she would wake up, now he would even settle for her continuing to hate him if only she lived. She had to live. "What was it your third life?" he asked, "or was it your second?" he knew she wouldn't answer but it made him feel better talking to her as if she could talk back any moment. "You went by Ari." He whispered with a smile, "And you were beautiful." He paused slightly, "by far not as beautiful as you are now, but that bracelet I gave you that was yours all those years ago I kept it safe just so I could give it to you again and I always do."

* * *

"_Sir." Arianna spoke as she carefully curtsied to the gentlemen that had just been introduced. _

"_How do you do?" he asked with a fox like smirk._

"_I'm very well sir." She had yet to truly look at the man, she had seen him in passing, but had been to shy to really study him. _

"_Walk with me." He said suddenly which surprised her. She had no idea his plan was to kill her, no idea he was a monster._

"_Of course." She needed to convincing he was a beautiful well off man that wasn't very old, if she played her cards right maybe this could be her future husband instead of an older man who should have no business marrying a young woman. _

_They walked in silence for what seemed like eternity, "Do you make a habit of going off alone with strange men?" he asked terminating the silence. _

"_No." she said softly wondering if perhaps agreeing to quickly made her seem eager._

"_So I should find my self privileged?" he asked in a tone that seemed almost as if it were mocking her. _

"_Feel how you like sir." She said to him her voice still low and quiet, her heart racing she had never been alone with a man before._

"_Call me Niklaus." He told her. Stealing a glance she saw a grin on his face a grin that seemed to scare her, yet make her feel safe. Why?_

"_If that is what you wish." She said softly as a different name came to mind, a shorter name, Klaus. _

"_Not that you will get much of a chance." His grin had grown now, "It really wasn't smart for you to walk out here so far from everyone, no one can hear you."_

"_Hear me?" she asked as part of her told her to run, the other part to her to stay. _

"_Scream." He finished as he looked at her, his eyes were black they were the eyes of a monster. He pushed her up against a tree, but still she did not scream she just kept looking at his eyes frozen. Why? "No screaming?" he pouted, "I do love when I have to work for my fun, I should have known a princess wouldn't put up much of a fight."_

"_Please." She whispered her eyes not leaving his._

"_Oh begging, its so much more fun if you struggle." He wasn't listening to her he was going to kill her he wanted to kill her. _

"_You don't want to do this." He could hear some fear in her voice, but not as much as there should be. He frowned, why did she not fear him. Everyone feared him. _

"_And why is that?" he hissed, "Why don't I want to rip your throat out? Why don't I want your blood?" _

"_I don't know." Her voice wasn't as quiet as it had been, "all I know is that deep down you don't want to do this, You are not a monster."_

"_You don't know me." He snarled wondering why he was even letting her talk. _

"_Nick please listen to yourself." He growled when he heard Nick, the only ones that called him that were his siblings and the one he loved. His siblings were scattered to the wind and the one he loved dead she had been for some time now. _

"_Don't-" he stopped as her words seemed to sink in. She wasn't afraid of him, everyone feared him. Except one person. His eyes changed from the monster black and went back to normal. "You." He whispered as his grip loosened on her. Her face had changed but her eyes hadn't_

"_Me?" she asked_

"_Why don't you fear me?" he asked her_

"_I do." She said, "I think." She paused, "Part of me is, but the other part-" her voice faded away._

"_What about the other part?" he asked, could this really be happening could this really be her?_

"_The other part says you aren't going to hurt me." Her eyes met his again._

"_What happens when I let you go?" he asked, "Will you run in fear and tell everyone what just happened here."_

"_No." she said softly. She was confused why did she feel this draw to the man that tried to kill her, the man that had eyes that changed color? _

_Carefully Klaus placed his hand on the side of her face. "I've missed you." He said softly, "but I doubt you even realize who I am." _

"_Something tells me we have met." _

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked, "Perhaps then you will remember, let me remind you of a time you forgot."_

"_Alright." _

_Klaus leaned forward and kissed her softly even though her body was different the kiss was still the same. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Yet she pulled away her eyes once again found his. For a moment she said nothing then tears came to her eyes._

"_You found me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close._

"_You remember?" he asked_

"_I remember." She said through her tears._

"_Why do you cry then? Are you upset I found you?" _

"_No, I'm happy my love these are tears of happiness, how long has it been?" _

"_One hundred years since mother took you from me." He closed his eyes in the embrace of the woman he loved. He hadn't thought he would find her he hadn't thought it possible, but his mother had been right he would see her again, but did that mean she was right in the fact he would lose her again?_

* * *

Klaus brought himself out of his memory and back to watching Caroline. "It was so much easier back then." He told her, "Convincing you who I was, when you were Ari perhaps that was the easiest your second life." He remembered how carefree she had been as Ari, how happy a bubbly princess. At first he had struggled with her new found personality even memories of who she had once been hadn't changed her back into that exact person. He learned over the many years of finding her and losing her she was drifting farther and farther away from the girl he had met at the start. "Why is it that you aren't like that?" he asked, "I've watched this town for a long time watching Elena and in doing so I watched you when you were human. The way you acted that was the girl all your other lives had become except your original life." He pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Now here you are looking so much like you did in your first life, and since being turned vampire you act so much like you once did in the beginning, why?"

He felt his anger flair up, this was another way his mother wanted to hurt him, she was gone forever yet still trying to cause him pain, all because of her mistake, all because of what she made him. "This is some cruel world isn't is Caroline, just as I find you I lose you and now you don't even know why your dying. You will never know me as I once was." He paused, "you heal me Caroline you make me want to be better in all your lives, but especially this one. You make me see most of what I do is wrong, you make me see a better day. Just your smile can light up my heart even if it isn't meant for me." He sighed, "perhaps if I had seen who you were sooner we would have gotten some time together, I don't know how I didn't see it when you walked into my ball wearing the dress I bought you, or when you showed interest in my drawing, or asking about the bracelet, why did I even give that to you when I didn't know who you were?" he shook his head, "or the horse always the horses I should have seen it then. Maybe if I had been looking for you I would have seen it."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline groaned from the bed

"Caroline." He almost yelled as he jumped to her side, "Your awake."

"What happened?" she asked holding her head, "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"You've been asleep for three days." He told her softly

"What'd you do to me?" she asked her eyes full of hate. Klaus felt his heart drop; she thought he was the caused.

"Nothing you came to my door asking for Tyler and then you collapsed." He told her his voice low.

"Does anyone know where I am?"

"No."

"So you've been holding me here and not letting my friends know where I am?" she sat up quickly, "I have to tell them I'm ok." She placed her hand on her head as she swayed a little.

"You are not ok." Klaus said, "I have been around a long time and don't know what's wrong with you, I'm not about to let you walk out that door in the state you are in now."

"You can't stop me." She glared at him

"Of course I can love, remember I'm the most powerful creature on this earth." He smirked.

"Let me go Klaus."

"This isn't me holding you captive Caroline, this is me making sure your ok I don't want to lose you." His eyes met hers.

"I'm not yours to lose." She broke the eye contact and glanced at his phone, "at least call my friends and tell them where I am then."

"That I suppose I can do." He didn't want to, he knew the moment he called they would be here and it would no longer be the two of them. He sighed and picked up his phone.

He had been right Elena had come over instantly and of course since she was there Stefan and Damon weren't far behind. Not liking the company he left for the grill, he had to get a drink. He was both happy and sad he found his love again, but he also felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. Now that he found her again it was only a matter of time before he would lose her again. He also wondered why she was so much like her first life, never before had she been so alive in the past lives. He was now at the bar sitting on his own staring off into oblivion as he drank. He liked to pretend he knew everything, pretend he controlled everything, pretend nothing feared him and while he was alone that was true, but when she came into the picture he was exactly what he had warned his family about. He often pretended to not understand Damon or Stefan but really he knew if his love got into as much trouble as Elena did he would protect her again and again if he knew she wouldn't just die some other way.

_"Told you I would win." Klaus told her smugly._

_"Yeah well if my horse hadn't tripped in the final stretch I would have had you." She told him as some of her wavy blonde hair blew in her face. They were both walking back to the village now atop their horses, simply talking._

_"Why is everyone afraid of you?" she asked changing the subject._

_"They just do." He told her and by the sound of his voice she knew not to push._

_"Just because you won don't think that I'll only be considering you." She said once again changing the subject, "I've had many men ask my father if they could court me."_

_"No one will court the woman I decide on." Klaus said hoping to boast to her, but he only saw her frown._

_"If you scare the other men off I won't consider you at all!"_

_"I thought I get considered because I won the race?" he didn't like rules and he could sense she was about to set some._

_"Yes and but if you cheat all bets are off." She told him her eyes meeting his, "I won't consider a cheater everyone will have a fair chance. Just because you think you're the big bad tough guy that can intimidate anyone into doing what ever you want doesn't mean you can do that to me."_

_"So much fire for a woman." Klaus told her, "I like that."_

_"Don't get used to it." She told him, "For we may never be alone long enough again for us to talk."_

_"We will I'll make sure of that."_

_"I swear Nick if anyone even slightly hints or acts in the slightest way different and I can tell you did something I will cast any thoughts of you aside." She wasn't sure how she felt of him, all she knew was she couldn't stand for herself to be stuck in some marriage where her husband hurt others in his way of life._

_"You have thoughts of me?" he asked smugly._

_"That's what you go out of that?" she sighed._

_"And the fact you called me Nick, no one calls me Nick." He told her._

_"Sorry."_

_"No, don't be sorry I like it, the only one that calls me Nick is my sister." He smiled over at her._

* * *

"Why did you keep Caroline?" Stefan's voice asked behind him bringing him from his memories, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing." Klaus told him without looking, "She came to my door looking for Tyler then collapsed."

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked

"I don't know if I did she would be better right now." Klaus didn't like being bothered, not now not when he had so much to think about.

"She is better."

"No she isn't I still don't know why it happened and she is still weak can't you sense it?" Klaus knew Caroline was awake but she didn't have the same energy as before.

"And you have no idea?" Stefan asked him

"None." Klaus lied; he did have one idea and one idea alone. The curse while it had never worked so mysterious before he knew that had to be why she was getting weaker.

"You care about her don't you?" Stefan asked.

"She's an infatuation." Klaus replied still not looking at him brining his drink to his lips.

"More then that, the way you look at her is the way I look at Elena."

"Don't compare me to you my dear Stefan you love far to easy, once a long time ago you loved my sister and so easily replaced her with your Elena." He paused, "And Elena doesn't love you the way you love her, look at her eyes she looks at Damon the way you look at her." Klaus wanted to hurt Stefan right now he wanted to cause someone pain and he knew the best way to hurt Stefan was Elena, to bring up the fact that she loved his brother.

"Elena picked me, she came to me." Stefan told him, "She chose me."

"Because she met you first, but did you know once she was turned her memories of when she was compelled came back?" Klaus asked now turning his head to smirk at Stefan. "and your dear brother has made her forget a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"He met her first, but he let her go because he feared she would end up a vampire, he wanted her to live a normal human life, then you came into town and selfishly brought her into this life."

"Damon said nothing and neither did Elena you are lying." Stefan was getting angry now.

"Your brother has never been selfish with her, he keeps giving her up time and time again so she can live a better life without him and here you are the selfish brother that kept her in harms way." Klaus finished his drink, "Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my house and your friends better be gone and better have left Caroline or there will be hell to pay."

"Why is she so important to you?" Stefan asked

"That is no concern of yours." Klaus replied bitterly as he walked away heading back home, back to Caroline the love of his life if only she could remember him. Klaus knew he should walk away pretend that he didn't want to be drawn to her once more. After all if he fought the curse did that mean it could be broken? So that his love could find another and live a long happy life free of pain? Free of darkness? He knew he only brought evil into her life, he knew he wasn't the type of man she loved not anymore he had watched her die to many times to stay the man he once was. He was the worst possible form of himself.

"Klaus if perhaps you explained yourself maybe we could trust you, maybe she could." Stefan called out to him causing Klaus to stop and turn back.

"She makes me want to be better." He said softly before he continued walking once more.

* * *

_"Nick be at ease my love." She told him as she danced over to him, they were alone in her room he snuck in every night so her father couldn't know._

_"Ari." He whispered, "How can I?"_

_"Because I am in your arms alive and well and you are in mine." She told him as she placed a kiss on his lips hoping to steal away his worry._

_"But for how long?" he asked, "If mother was right that I would find you again that means she also said I would lose you Ari that killed me! I can't do that again I refuse."_

_"Nick Live for today." She began, but he interrupted her_

_"But look forward to tomorrow." He finished_

_"Yes, don't worry what is to come, but instead think of what we have don't waist a single moment of us together with fear that it will end." She placed her hand on the side of his face and guided it up so their eyes met. "Your heart is all I need, your love carries me and I know you feel the same way. Our love will always bring us back together every goodbye we have isn't a goodbye but a see you again."_

_"How can you be so at ease about this?" he asked her_

_"Because if this is the only way you will be mine forever what more could a girl want?" she asked him, "If hundreds of years from now I wake up and remember you again and remember this moment I will know you would wait hundreds of years to be with me again. Who could wish for a man more loyal?"_

_"If you chose to keep loving me you might die again and again." Klaus told her softly, "Is that what you want?"_

_"No." she told him, "But not because I'm going to die or might die, because I fear what my death will do to you. Klaus I know you have darkness in you and I know you fight it every day and if I wasn't here would you?"_

_"Of course." He lied._

_"Don't lie to me." She told him sternly, "When you came here you had ever intention of killing the princess."_

_"Fine without you I don't see a reason to fight the demon that lives within me." He told her, "Why fight the one thing that makes me feel good when I'm stuck in darkness?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Just think of the next time I see you." She told him, "Think about what I would think about every move you make."_

_"And who says I care what you think?"_

_"Because you fear me love." She said with a kind smile._

_"I don't fear you." Klaus told her narrowing his eyes._

_"You don't?" she asked as she stood up and got off his lap, "Not one bit?"_

_"Well maybe a little, but what man doesn't fear his girl ever once in a while." He grabbed her and with his speed brought her to the bed. She squealed in delight. "Shh my love someone might hear you." He purred as he locked his lips with hers._

* * *

**AN- I'm thinking of also writing another fic thats a spin off of what Klaus is hinting at. Here is the summary and tell me if you guys want it written.**

**Summary: What if she really did meet him first and more then just a simple conversation, what if they were in love? When Damon came to mystic falls he knew instantly Elena Gilbert wasn't his lost love Kathrin yet he fell in love anyway. He vowed he would never love a human, but this human gets under his skin. She's everything Kathrin wasn't and everything he didn't know he wanted or needed.**

**Not sure if thats a good summary or not and the idea just came to me, but all in all it will be a story about Elena and Damon falling in love and how Damon thought it would be better for her to move on with her life so he compelled her to forget their whole relationship. Klaus in turn compels Damon to forget to ensure that Elena remain human and out of harms way. Then Stefan comes into the picture and gives Elena the vervain so she can't be compelled. It will start out with Elena human and slowly seeing parts of her past with Damon but not thinking them to be true it will explain why she so easily fell for him when she thought she was so very much in love with Stefan and the story will go through her turning and remembering everything and go on from there. Of course plot twist will be involved as well and the stories will spin off of each other if you guys think I should write it. Now it isn't perfect and won't be up for a while because there is a lot of details I would have to work out if you think I should write it.**

**So as usual leave feedback on this chapter and tell me what you think once again sorry for the delay I will try and get better at updating but I've been busy training my horse and then work and being to tiered to do much more the veg out on the couch and not do much else. Also let me know if you think I should play with the idea of the Damon Elena story. **


End file.
